


believing in what you say

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things that Ray loves about Frank is how small he is.  Frank hates the term "pocket-sized" and is kinda sensitive about his height, but still.  He's perfectly proportioned, just on a smaller scale.  Frank's size is exactly right for him.  But Ray loves Frank's compactness because it makes it easy to manhandle him.</p>
<p>It's not the only thing he loves about Frank; he actually has a list hidden away somewhere, safe from prying eyes, but right now, as he pins Frank to the wall and slowly slides into him, it's something he really appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	believing in what you say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> Written for the DW community bandom_meme, for the prompt of _Ray/Anyone, wall sex_ by Pennyplainknits.
> 
> Excellent and thoughtful beta by Lucifuge5
> 
> Title from the Pencey Prep song _The Secret Goldfish_

One of the things that Ray loves about Frank is how small he is. Frank hates the term "pocket-sized" and is kinda sensitive about his height, but still. He's perfectly proportioned, just on a smaller scale. Frank's size is exactly right for him. But Ray loves Frank's compactness because it makes it easy to manhandle him.

It's not the only thing he loves about Frank; he actually has a list hidden away somewhere, safe from prying eyes, but right now, as he pins Frank to the wall and slowly slides into him, it's something he really appreciates.

Ray figured out, early on, that Frank enjoys being pushed and shoved and held down. He likes to struggle, likes to make Ray use his strength and height and weight to his advantage. Ray doesn't mind; if that's what Frank wants, Ray will give it to him. Sometimes he holds Frank's hands down when they're in bed, sometimes he digs in a little with his fingers when he keeps Frank from moving around too much when he's sucking on Frank's dick.

The height advantage means Ray can watch Frank's face, and that's another thing he loves to do. Because Frank likes to front, tries to pretend that he's not stupidly in love with Ray and when Ray's pushing his way inside like this, he can't hide what he's feeling. Frank looks wrecked, like Ray's just on the edge of being too much. His hands clutch at Ray's shoulders, fingers digging in as he bites his lip and breathes heavily through his nose.

Ray nuzzles at Frank's ear, brushing his lips against it. Frank shivers, and Ray can feel it in his bones. "Frankie," he sighs; he's in as deep as he can go. Frank is tight and hot and when they're like this, it's hard for Ray to tell where he ends and Frank starts and he loves that, loves the intimacy and closeness. He stills, holding Frank up against the wall, and savors the feeling of being _inside_ Frank.

Frank opens his eyes and Ray's caught by the raw need reflected there. "C'mon, Ray, fuck me," he says, licking his dry lips and leaning his head back, eyes closed. "What are you waiting for?" Frank's voice is rough and demanding and Ray can hear all the things he wants to say but can't.

"Sshhh." He leans against Frank, letting his weight press Frank hard against the wall. Ray can feel Frank's cock trapped between them, stiff and hot, and he lets his hands drift down Frank's hips, cupping them and letting his thumbs rest over the swallows, stroking them. "I'll get you there, Frankie, trust me."

"Just fucking fuck me," Frank hisses. He shifts, grabs a handful of Ray's hair and pulls, and Ray lets him, because he _knows_. He understands that Frank doesn't like feeling this way, needy and vulnerable. 

"I will," he promises softly. "I've got you." And he does. Frank is safe in his arms. Frank might not admit it, even to himself, but he knows. Ray can tell in the way Frank uses the wall to push against him, wanting more.

"You're such an asshole. I want—"

Ray pulls back and drives upward, steady and strong, and Frank strangles out a sound. Ray does it again, hard enough to push Frank up the wall a little, but _slow_. It takes a lot of self-control and he can feel his legs shaking, but the way Frank looks, broken and desperate and a little scared, just makes him more determined to do this on his terms.

He kisses Frank, and Frank grabs his head and holds on, keeping their lips together. Ray can _taste_ how wound up Frank is, feels the tension thrumming through their kiss like a current. 

"Ray—please—" Frank pants against his mouth.

"Yeah," he whispers back and he rocks against Frank, in and out, a rhythm that Frank struggles against, until Ray flattens Frank against the wall and kisses him again, messy and rough. There's nothing between them, not even air, just skin and heat. "Mine."

Frank's whole body tightens up at that and he wraps his arms around Ray's neck, clinging. "—please, more—I want—"

Ray growls a little and starts thrusting, giving Frank exactly what he needs, even if he doesn't realize it. "You going to come for me, Frankie?" he asks breathlessly.

Barely nodding, Frank arches his back, legs squeezing hard around Ray's waist. He makes another sound, uncontrolled and raw, and it makes Ray slam forward in response. "Fuck," Frank moans and tries to reach between them to grab his cock, but there's not enough room. "Ray—"

Ray rolls his hips, making sure to rub against Frank's dick, giving him the friction he needs. "C'mon, Frank," he says. "C'mon." Ray's riding the edge his own pleasure now, driving into Frank with short, fast strokes that make Frank shudder and curse incoherently. Frank's holding on tight, fingers slipping on the sweaty skin of Ray's shoulders and there's a sudden white-hot flare of sensation as Frank scratches him with his ragged nails as he comes.

He has a moment to feel the wetness between them before he gets pulled under, one last hard push into Frank and he's gone, shivering through the pleasure that steals his breath and weakens his knees.

Frank's leaning hard against him, trembling, as Ray carefully lowers them to the floor. He wraps his arms around Frank and presses his face to Frank's hair, trying to slow the pounding of his heart. Frank burrows against him and as soon as Ray thinks he has the coordination to stand up, he's going to move them to the bed. In the meantime, he tucks Frank close and concentrates on breathing.

"I—" Frank stops and clears his throat. "You. . ." He trails off. 

Ray presses a kiss to Frank's temple. He gets Frank, always has, and words are sometimes too much for them. 

"Okay," Frank says and Ray laughs softly.

-fin-


End file.
